


A Quiet Island

by jimalim320



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NYE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: Beca and Chloe steal a quiet moment together on New Years Eve





	A Quiet Island

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Belated Pitchmas to @lilihan on tumblr!

_“I couldn’t think of a better way to end my year and start the new one, than by being with you.”_

_“Wow such high standards.” Beca teases in a deadpan voice._

_Chloe laughs lightly at this and playfully swats Beca’s arm. “Shut up, I’m being serious.”_

_“I know,” Beca hangs her head. “and I don’t do serious which is why I’m deflecting.”_

_It gets quiet between them, only the faint sounds of the party they left a while ago in the distance. Beca slipped away first, not wanting to be surrounded by the drunk bodies clumsily knocking into her any longer…_

They decided to spend New Year’s Eve on the coast, the Bellas that is. Beca wanted to stay back at the house and have a quiet night in, but they wouldn’t have that, literally dragging her out with them. She had some fun sure, but parties were never really her scene and there was always something about this holiday that made her want to retreat even more into herself. Maybe it was the moments of reflection, being forced to relive all the highs and lows of the year. People talking about the future, making promises they couldn’t possibly keep. Or maybe it was knowing she had spent another year alone that made her want to forget it all.

She had certainly made great strides this year when it came to friendships. The Bellas had really become a family, one she was eternally grateful for, but there was still something missing. Not wanting to have to deal with all her baggage in such a public sense, Beca wanted to stay home and drink the night away, flushing away any bad memories and the loneliness inside her. The girls wouldn’t allow it.

She released a long sigh of relief when she managed to exit the house and quietly stumble through the dark to sit on a log on the beach, a drink to her lips. A little island of solace on the beach about a half mile across the sand. “ _What ya doing out here?”_

The silence did last long before Chloe interrupted. The girl took a seat next to Beca, staring intensely waiting for her answer. She’s not surprised Chole followed her but shocked she didn’t notice. For once Chloe seemed to be more sober than her, perhaps that’s why.

“I told you I didn’t want to come. I just wanted to be alone.” It’s colder than she intends, but she can’t shake the impending feeling of dread taking over.

“So, should I leave?” Chloe is timid, about to relinquish her seat when she feels a hand on her wrist.

“No-“  She’s abrupt. She might want to be alone but being with Chloe is always better.

_“You know, I couldn’t think of a better way to end my year and start the new one, than by being with you…”_

The silence hangs between them, a quiet moment that acts as a calm before the storm. An underlying tension grows in the air. Chloe takes Beca’s hand in her own, gently intertwining their fingers. It’s not an unusual move, Chloe being the affectionate person she is is always in Beca’s personal space more than the smaller girl cares for. But the subtilty of this action feels different, restrained even. “What’s your New Year’s resolution?”

Beca scoffs. She hasn’t named one in years. Not since she was a kid and the only resolution, she wished for was for her family to make a better effort to be just that. Her father always found a way to disappoint within the first week.

“Mine is to be more open.”

“That’s pretty broad.”

“That’s the secret.” Chole teases, playfully bumping into Beca’s shoulder. “By having a loose goal rather than a specific one, there’s less pressure, and infinitely more opportunities for success.”

“Ok, I’ll bite, but what exactly does being more open mean”

“Lots of things! Be more open to life, to opportunities, to friendship…” she whispers, “to love.”

It gets quiet again. And suddenly the feeling of Chloe’s hand in hers is all more apparent. She feels her palms begin to sweat and quickly retracts out of fear. It’s hard to see in the dark but Chloe’s face drops slightly. “You ever think about the future? Where you are, who’s by your side?”

“Is this the part where you tell me I’m by your side? ”Beca jokes, while simultaneously wishing that were the truth.

Chloe responds rather matter of factly. “It is. And..”

“And?” Beca parrots questioningly.

“Who’s by your side?”

Beca thinks about it though she already knows the answer. It’s one she’s been avoiding all year. Ever since the day she met Chloe the girl has been on her mind. She has a feeling Chloe knows too by the way she’s been talking.  _10…9…8…7…_ saved by the bell, the sound of the countdowncoming from the party acting like a valve, releasing all the built-up pressure of the moment.

A moment of self-reflection. A moment to relive all the highs of the year. A moment to ponder the future. And Chloe was present in them all.  _6…5…4…_

Beca doesn’t wait for the rest of the countdown before pulling Chloe in close and kissing her.

_3…2…1…Happy New Year!!_

The kiss outlasts the uproarious cheer from the house down the beach. The horns and poppers fading to silence long before they part. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair.

Breathing in a new air, filling their lungs, Beca answers, “Ditto.”

“Oh my god! You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you!?” Chloe laughs pushing Beca away from her. The grin that comes over Beca’s face says it all. “You suck at this.”

Beca still laughing wraps her arm around Chloe, “I have a feeling you’ll help me change that.” She retreats slightly, “That is, if you want to.”

Chloe leans in really close and whispers, “I’ve never wanted anything more…” She changes tune real quick, yelling, “See! That’s how you do it!”

“Would you just shut up and kiss me again?” Beca laughs.

“With pleasure.” Chloe smirks, once again rubbing it in that she has the perfect line, and happily obliges.


End file.
